zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
The Way We Were
Everyone is on edge, but can you really trust anything you’ve learned? Cast *Callum Reid *Sam Yao *Morag Brown *Tom de Luca *Lachlan Jones Plot In My Nightmares You and Tom are trying to keep things calm in town, but everyone is on edge because of Amelia’s threats. You’re approached by Morag who says that she has information for you. She tells you that one story is that the Skincoats got their name because they skinned their enemies. Sam and Tom admit that they have been dreaming of that recently. Morag asks you to accompany her and you head into the woods. Nothing of You Morag explains that Jones was very different when he was younger. He had approached her for help dealing with Callum’s plan to drill for oil on Mor, because Jones wanted to prevent damage to the ecosystem. He asked Morag to accompany him when he went to talk to Callum and she reluctantly agreed and followed him to the caves. Coming After You When they arrived at the site of the King of the Rocks ceremony, they found that Callum had already brought in a drill. Jones tried to dissuade him from drilling, but Callum said that there is no choice - the island needed money if they were to survive. Jones ran off towards the drill before Morag could stop him. Don’t Need Anyone Morag caught up to Jones, and they found that the drill had been sabotaged. Jones insisted that it wasn’t him. He got angry when Morag seemed not to believe him, and ran off again, saying that he’d talk to Callum to explain. Despite reservations, Morag followed him. Like a Bird in the Oven Morag tried to stop Jones going into the ceremony cavern, but he charged ahead, despite half the island being there already. He told Callum what happened to the drill, but the islanders blamed him. Callum told him to leave and they’d sort out his punishment later. Jones lost his temper and said that whoever had sabotaged the drill should have killed Callum too. Sam says he can understand why people thought Jones murdered Callum, but Morag said she never believed it. He’d seemed to like life on the mainland, but after his fiancee died, he’d stopped writing to Morag. You’re interrupted by a zombie and decide to continue the conversation elsewhere. In My Hands You’re heading for an old stone grain silo. Morag leads you up the stairs at the side, and tells you to open the hidden hatch. Tom reaches in and pulls out a leather bag. Morag reveals that it contains the Edda. S08E23 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript TOM DE LUCA: I know Janine wanted me and Five to keep a lid on things in the town, but I don’t know where to start! SAM YAO: Just… just try and calm people down. We can’t have a riot on top of everything else. TOM DE LUCA: This is hopeless, Sam! It’s five days until the king of the rocks ceremony. Paula says Janine won’t… that she won’t last much longer. And we still haven’t located the Edda. Amelia’s threat to nuke the island has caused nothing but panic. SAM YAO: I mean, you can’t blame people for not wanting to be blown up, can you? TOM DE LUCA: This behavior is making that outcome more likely. Unless that’s the whole idea. We know there are nine skincoats on the island. A secret society who consider themselves the guardians of tradition. For all we know, they’d rather destroy the island than see it change. They’ve already tried to kill Five and Jody, and Janine’s marked for death in the cave paintings you found. SAM YAO: Paula’s with her in the cottage. She’s too ill to leave, but Jody’s debriefing Rory. Maybe he’ll turn out to know something useful. Although so far he’s just going on about legends that the skincoats can see through each others’ eyes, and that’s how they know everything that happens on the island. footsteps MORAG BROWN: Tom. Runner Five. Can I have a word? TOM DE LUCA: Uh, it’s Morag Brown, isn’t it? MORAG BROWN: I know you don’t trust anyone on this island. I understand that feeling. I don’t know who to trust on this island, either. But I have something I need to share. You’re outsiders. That’s good. The skincoats wouldn’t have you. And you helped the lad Rory. Oh, I remember him when he was a sweet wee bairn. I woke up this morning and thought to myself, if there’s anyone you can trust on this cursed isle, Morag Brown, it’s the Abel folk. TOM DE LUCA: That’s flattering, I suppose. But do you have any actual intel? MORAG BROWN: You’re a hardnosed whatsit, you know that? TOM DE LUCA: It’s been said. MORAG BROWN: I know things. There’s something rotten on this island. They call the skincoats the guardians of Mor, but there’s other legends about them. My mum used to scare me with them when I was a lass! her mother’s voice “You behave yourself, Morag, or the skincoats’ll come for you!” her own voice She said they got their coats by skinning their fallen enemies. SAM YAO: That’s… so weird. I’ve dreamt about that. People wearing human skins. But I’d never heard the legends. TOM DE LUCA: I’ve had that dream, too. Dreams where their coats were red. MORAG BROWN: They’ve been in my nightmares all week. But I saw them first in the flesh about a decade ago, and I wasn’t alone. Lachlan Jones saw them, too. Please, come with me out of the town into the cover of the woods, and I’ll tell you everything. TOM DE LUCA: All right, Morag. We’re in the woods. Tell us what happened with Jones a decade ago. MORAG BROWN: You knew him once he’d been warped forever by what had happened to him, but he didn’t start out bad. He couldn’t rub along with people, but he wasnae violent. Everything changed on that terrible day 10 years back. The memory’s still so vivid. flashback opens, bell rings MORAG BROWN: The bakery’s not open yet. LACHLAN JONES: It’s Lachlan. Are you working? MORAG BROWN: Just as I am at 3 PM every day. We can’t all be layabouts. LACHLAN JONES: I’m an environmentalist! We don’t keep regular hours. MORAG BROWN: You shouldn’t have dropped your studies, lad. Especially after your parents… LACHLAN JONES: I need your help, Morag. It’s Laird Callum. MORAG BROWN: Oh, Lachlan, not again. He’s entitled to shoot grouse on his own land. LACHLAN JONES: It’s not that! An oil deposit’s been found under Mor, and Callum wants to drill it. They’re starting a test drill tomorrow. MORAG BROWN: I know. The equipment came in on yesterday’s ferry. Let me guess, it’ll upset the crested ? . LACHLAN JONES: Atlantic puffins, actually. It’ll destroy the entire colony! MORAG BROWN: So what do you need me for? LACHLAN JONES: I’ve tried warning Callum an oil spill will ruin the ecosystem, but he won’t listen to me! No one does. MORAG BROWN: And why do you think that is? LACHLAN JONES: I know, all right? I know how people see me. You’re the only one who’s ever given me a chance. Come with me. Look at the site, and explain the stakes to Callum! Please! MORAG BROWN: Well, it’s the king of the rocks ceremony tonight. I’ve 20 batches of shortbread more to finish! LACHLAN JONES: That’s another thing! The drilling will wreck the ceremonial cavern. MORAG BROWN: Oh, that’ll upset some folk. LACHLAN JONES: Unless we stop it. Please, Morag! MORAG BROWN: Ach, fine. But only because if I don’t, you’ll go on your own and you’ll do something you’ll regret. You’re too young to ruin your life. LACHLAN JONES: You’re an angel. MORAG BROWN: And take some bread to eat on the way. There’s nothing of you, lad. LACHLAN JONES: To the caves! Hurry! LACHLAN JONES: This is the cave where they light the bonfires at the start of the parade. MORAG BROWN: I know, lad. I’m just glad to be out of the drizzle. Oh, there’s always so much rain this time of year. LACHLAN JONES: Look, in the distance! Callum’s moved the drill in already. Oh, he’ll be nearby to oversee it all. MORAG BROWN: You think he’d wait until after the ceremony. King of the rocks is no more than a bit of fun, but a whacking great tractor really spoils the mood. Oh, he could have at least hung a garland on it. LACHLAN JONES: So you’ll talk to Callum? CALLUM REID: Talk to me about what? MORAG BROWN: Callum Reid, good to see you. CALLUM REID: Morag, likewise. I trust you’re escorting young Mr. Jones away. MORAG BROWN: He means no harm, Callum. It’s the wildlife, you see. Lachlan wants - CALLUM REID: I know very well what he wants, Morag. I can’t open my door for all the leaflets he’s pushed through it. RSPB, WWF, Greenpeace. Not to mention that little gift he left on my porch. I had to buy new shoes. MORAG BROWN: Oh, Lachlan. LACHLAN JONES: I was making a point about what you’re doing to this habitat! CALLUM REID: Lachlan, Mor Island needs money badly. There aren’t any jobs, and young people are leaving. Ideals are all very well. God knows my brother’s gone and off about wind farms. But they’re not realistic. I love this island. I love its history, and it hurts to do this, but I have to. It’s the last resort. LACHLAN JONES: You think just because you inherited some title, you can go around destroying everything! CALLUM REID: The lairdship’s a burden, no privilege. An ancient tradition that’s bigger than me. LACHLAN JONES: Tradition? Ha! What about king of the rocks? That’s a tradition, too. But you want to move it to Niomh. You’ll regret it. MORAG BROWN: Lachlan, stop. CALLUM REID: Morag, take him home. MORAG BROWN: Lachlan, we tried. LACHLAN JONES: It’s not over yet. MORAG BROWN: Lachlan, don’t go near that drill! Oh, for heaven’s sake. I’m coming after you! MORAG BROWN: Oh Lachlan, what have you done to the drill? LACHLAN JONES: I didn’t do this! I was just going to slash the tires! I wouldn’t paint weird symbols on it. Look, that one’s from the king of the rocks. MORAG BROWN: Oh, they’ve been daubed on with… surely that’s just paint. And the control panel’s smashed to bits. Oh, poor Callum’ll never get the deposit back. LACHLAN JONES: He’ll never believe I didn’t do it. MORAG BROWN: Hmm… LACHLAN JONES: I can see from your face even you don’t believe me. You’re just like the rest of them! MORAG BROWN: Calm down. Let’s find Callum together and explain. LACHLAN JONES: I’m going on my own. I don’t need you. I don’t need anyone! MORAG BROWN: Lachlan, come back! Oh, he’s heading for the king of the rocks cavern. Oh, Morag Brown, what have you got yourself into? Ach, better get after him. MORAG BROWN: Lachlan, please don’t go into the cavern. If you ruin the king of the rocks, you’ll make it all worse. LACHLAN JONES: The laird doesn’t care about tradition, so why should I? I’m going to tell him someone’s trying to frame me for destroying the drill. MORAG BROWN: Well, you’ll certainly have an audience. Half the island’s here. CALLUM REID: What’s this about the drill? LACHLAN JONES: Nothing. I came to tell you - ISLANDER: He destroyed the drill. LACHLAN JONES: That’s a lie! CALLUM REID: Has the equipment been sabotaged? LACHLAN JONES: Yes, but I didn’t do it! CALLUM REID: You expect me to believe that after what you said to me just now? Do you have any idea how much that equipment cost, you stupid lad? LACHLAN JONES: I’m telling you, Callum… laird… please! It wasn’t me! ISLANDER: Aye, I saw him do it. CALLUM REID: This is the last straw, Lachlan. You’ve no respect for this island or its people. Tomorrow, we’ll discuss your punishment. LACHLAN JONES: I’m the one with no respect? After what you tried to do? You know what? I’m glad someone ruined your filthy drill. I only wish they’d gone further. Smashed your face in along with it. Someone should! time SAM YAO: Ooh. Yeah. Well, after that, you can sort of see why everyone thought he murdered Callum. MORAG BROWN: I never believed Lachlan killed the old laird. He was doing better after he left the island, you know. He used to write to me, told me he’d met a lovely girl. He was over the moon when she said she’d wed him. But then she died, and all the good in him seemed to die with her. He stopped writing soon after. TOM DE LUCA: You have something more to tell us, don’t you, Morag? MORAG BROWN: I do, aye. But we must keep going. The skincoats… laughs Lachlan warned me in one of his letters that they’d know my thoughts. TOM DE LUCA: Jones was paranoid. How could they possibly see inside your mind? moans SAM YAO: Look, I think we’d better have this discussion later. There’s a zom on your tail. MORAG BROWN: Ach! It’s all crispy around the edges, like a bridie that’s been left in the oven too long. TOM DE LUCA: It must have been burned in the fire. Its eyes have burst! SAM YAO: It’s gaining on you. Run! SAM YAO: Yeah, you’ve lost the zom. But you’re way off the beaten path, literally. MORAG BROWN: Mind your way on the rock steps, Runner Five. A few stones are loose. SAM YAO: You’re heading for uh, a tall stone tower. A bit like a windmill without any sails. TOM DE LUCA: A grain silo. MORAG BROWN: Don’t say it. Don’t even think it loud. Not if you’ve had the dreams. SAM YAO: You’re serious? MORAG BROWN: I am. creaks closed MORAG BROWN: Climb these stairs with me to the top of the grain store. This store has been here a thousand years in one form or another. It’s deep and wide and I’ve worked with it, making bread for the people. Runner Five, open that little hatch. And Tom, bury your arm full in the grain right down. TOM DE LUCA: There’s an iron ring here. I can just touch it with my fingertips. MORAG BROWN: There’s a rope attached to that ring. Haul it up. TOM DE LUCA: A leather bag. MORAG BROWN: The skincoats will kill anyone who threatens the ancient rites, who wants to use the Edda to stop this madness, not make it worse. TOM DE LUCA: Morag, you helped Jones before. He trusted you. So when he had no one else to turn to, he gave you the Edda. And this bag in my hands… MORAG BROWN: Yes, laddie. It’s the Edda you hold.